


Hybrid Changkyun Whump

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Changkyun Whump, Clifhanger, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Changkyun, Hybrids, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lowercase, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, implied self-harm but nothing happens, leaving for the orphan acc mwah, look up what whump means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random snippets that I wrote long ago from what I wanted to be this large story about hybrid!changkyun being saved by kihyun from an abusive house.I'm never going to finish that story but I still want to post it into the world in case anyone finds any ""enjoyment"' out of it. Feel free to do whatever the fuck you want with it.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to check tags for trigger warnings!
> 
> i only skimmed through it without really proof reading but I hope I picked up all potential triggers
> 
> There's a time skip between chapter 1 and 2. First chapter talks about Changkyun and Kihyun's first meeting

kihyun enters the room cautiously bearing in mind that (according to that hoseok told him) the hybrid has been abused for a long time and is now completely terrified of all humans that tried to approach. after going inside he notices a dark figure curled in on itself in the corner of a room. sitting on the floor and completely ignoring the freshly made bed that was prepared for him. maybe he was never allowed to use beds, kihyun thought in dread. 

the hybrid flinched at the sound of someone opening the door and coming in, letting out a barerly heard distressed sound and making moves like he was trying to run through the wall behind him.   
kihyun slowly moved a little closer and tried to speak up to ease hybrid's fears "hi there...... my name is kihyun. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." the scared puppy didn't seem to understand kihyun's words, too focused on his own fear and the feeling that he's going to be punished. 

**

he left the house. he's not allowed to ever leave the house.  
his master is nowhere around. if he finds changkyun then he's going to be mad at him for running away.   
he ran away. he ran away from home and from his master. he Cannot leave.   
the man that entered the room a while ago is saying something to him but he can't hear anything. all sounds are muffled and the only thing going through his head is how Bad he has been. he broke so many rules now...  
the voice is coming closer and changkyun feels like he needs to run away. is he allowed to run away?   
are all those people his master's friends? one of those who look at him weirdly and touch all over his body untill it hurts. it always hurts so much but master doesn't like it when he screams or tries to run away. he always gives changkyun some bitter drink that makes him feel lightheaded and have trouble with walking  
But at least it doesn't hurt as much anymore. 

he's not allowed to run away from master's friends so he sits still as the voice gets closer and closer. he can feel his entire body shaking but he's not able to control it. the voice gets clearer now. changkyun is able to make out a few words and eventually a whole sentence "you're safe now.........-s okay.........-ing to hurt you........look at me" 

**

kihyun kept cautiously walking closer to the hybrid while repeating any comforting thoughts he could think of. trying really hard to not scare the younger away but instead of helping his words seemed to have no influence on him. the hybrid kept shaking and letting out terrified whines like a little puppy. kihyun was truly shaken to see the hybrid in such state. sure they had a few cases of hybrids that have been previously abused by their owners but they have never looked this terrified. it's been a few hours since this puppy came to the shelter and it still remained in the same position and the same state of panic.

the sounds that the hybrid was making made kihyun scared that he might be hurt. from what hoseok said they didn't have a lot of time to check over the puppy as he was constantly fighting against them or was too scared to even let anyone approach him, yet alone touch.   
the hybrid was hugging his knees closely and kept his face hidden between his arms almost like he's trying to make a barrier against the world. kihyun wouldn't be able to look at him clearly like this. he needed the boy to relax and lift up his head   
"it's okay no one is going to hurt you.... can you look at me?"  
as the last words came out of his mouth it was like something flipped inside the hybrids mind. he flinched almost violently and now instead of silent whimpers the entire room was filled with hybrid's desperate sad sobs.  
kihyun panicked a little seeing the reaction. he tried repeating more words that could get the boy to calm down but to no avail.   
the hybrid continued to wail and furiously shake his head like he was trying to say "please no". shocked at the scene in front of him and unsure of what to do kihyun slowly backed away from the puppy.   
he didn't know what to do in a situation like this but maybe the boy just needed some more time to calm down and then kihyun could come back and try to talk with him. but before that he would probably tire himself out with his crying and fighting and fall asleep for long enough to at least let kihyun check if he's not seriously injured anywhere.   
"who could've done such horrible things to make him like that" was his last thought before he left the room leaving changkyun to calm down


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a time skip between chapter 1 and 2. Second chapter is set "sometime" in the future when Kihyun adopts Changkyun from the shelter. Following scenes happen as Kihyun is showing Changkyun around his new home.

once kihyun starts showing changkyun around the kitchen he notices something is wrong. namely, changkyun is standing in the middle of the room frozen and not responding at all when called. his eyes fixed on one item in the room - the knives

**

his breath hitches once he sees them. at first it feels confusing and the memories that show up in his head feel distant and muffled like they just happened in one of the bad dreams he had. but the more he focuses on them, the more clear and vivid they become and changkyun even catches himself feeling stupid for a second that he even managed to forgot them in the first place.   
but those feelings quickly get replaced by fear. he remembers exactly what he did. memories of his master standing right above him start flashing behind his eyes. he's never seen the man more angry before. changkyun sat on the cold kitchen floor clutching a knife in his shaky hands. trying to defend himself? attack his master? he would never do that to him. attacking his master was so forbidden that it was actually unthinkable for changkyun to ever try it. Then why did he do it? he tries to think back to what happened before he grabbed the knife but theres only a blur. and the image of his master standing above him furious is too strong in his head anyway.   
he just wanted this to stop. to stop that man, and he remembers how he bled after accidentally hurting himself while cutting vegetables. it hurt and his master screamed at him for not being careful enough. he mentioned that it's dangerous and he should never make any cuts in his body. he said the scars wouldn't look appealing to others.. whatever that meant.   
and now he was sitting on the cold floor with the knife in his hand. his master said it's dangerous, it can make you bleed, it leaves scars, it hurts... maybe something inside changkyun wanted his master to feel that pain. to get back all that he always put changkyun through.

he raised the knife in his hands as if to threaten his master and try to keep him away from himself. he couldn't stop looking into his eyes (you can't look at him changkyun it's not allowed, youre making him mad) 

his master started screaming at him but the blood ruining through his ears muffled the sounds. he couldn't make out the words clearly but he knew the intention behind them. he was making his master angry. he wasn't following the rules. what the fuck was he thinking at all?   
changkyun's body starts shaking in fear. he starts thinking about the punishment that would await him for acting like this and he breaks down into sobs. the knife slips out if his hands and before he can curl in on himself to hide, he feels a strong hand gripping his hair furiously and dragging him upwards. he fucked up. he was Bad. he shouldn't have done this. why did he even do that? 

a silent voice in the back of his head says that it was to protect himself. to stop all this pain from happening but it didn't seem quite right to changkyun.   
he deserved that pain, it's what he was there for... at least that's what his master always told him. it only hurts when he's being a bad boy so he was trying his best. doing everything he could to please his master.   
and in reward for following the rules he got no pain, a house to live in, some food, and even sometimes pats on his head and scratches behind his ear. 

so why did he attack his master? the silent voice was completely quiet now and all changkyun could think about was that there's something wrong with his head.   
you're not supposed to attack you're master like that. you're dangerous and unpredictable changkyun. you just want to hurt people who take care of you.

he hears another voice. this time it's softer and more friendly. he recognizes it right away but cannot tell who it comes from. it sounds so worried? master has never sounded like that...   
"everything is okay changkyun. you're not with him anymore. it's just me, kihyun"  
kihyun? kihyun. changkyun snaps back right away when he hears that name. trying to remember what just happened.   
he was with kihyun... he showed changkyun around his house... and then they went to the kitchen. 

changkyun sees kihyuns worried face right in front of him. he's holding changkyun's hands gently and rubbing them which even subconsciously makes him relax more.   
"h-hyung?" he focuses on looking at kihyun's face and the feeling of his hands holding his untill his breathing finally stabilizes. he didn't even realize that he was hyperventilating the entire time but now he feels tired. 

lazily his gaze goes away from kihyun's face to look around the room and he sees the knifes again. his breath hitches a little.   
"are you okay changkyunie? you freezed and stopped replying at all I got really scared.." kihyun's eyes follow changkyun's as he's talking untill he notices what the younger is looking at. his hold tightens a little which brings changkyun back into reality again.

changkyun almost hurt his master. he knew already from the many talks he had with kihyun that his master was not good to him but... did it excuse changkyun from trying to hurt him? was it really what he was thinking about when he grabbed the knife and pointed it at his master or was it just some random whim or craving to hurt other people?   
he'd never done that again to his master but that was because he got his punishment. he knew well enough what would happen if he let his "dangerous whims" get the best of him. but with kihyun? kihyun never punished changkyun. he said that punishments were wrong and promised the younger many times that he would never have to worry about them with him. 

but if he wasn't being punished then how could he be sure that he won't do it again. what if the need to do that came back but changkyun wouldn't be able to stop himself this time. he could hurt kihyun? 

changkyun pulled back away from kihyun's touch which only managed to make his hyung feel even more worried. he felt his mouth go dry at the realization. Kihyun is not safe with him. it feels like someone kicked him in the stomach. kihyun tries to grab his attention again and they leave to sit on the couch in the other room and calm down a little. 

changkyun feels a lot of emotions. he lets kihyun hug him and clings as close to him as he can. like he feels that his hyung might disappear. it really might be the case though. milion thoughts run through changkyuns head but all he's getting is that he cannot live here. he cannot risk kihyun getting hurt because of him. he has to go back to the shelter. 

a little whimper slips past his lips as he thinks about that. he doesn't want to let go, not after kihyun left him alone for so long but now it seems like there's no choice. before he even notices it he starts crying into kihyun's shoulder and he can hear the reassuring words of his hyung that "everything will be okay"

he knows it won't. 

*******

kihyun is pretty sure that it was the knives that set changkyun off. one second he's showing changkyun his new home and the next the boy is shaking and crying into his shoulder. kihyun doesn't even want to think about what must've happened related to knives to make changkyun this terrified. he feels anger burning up at whoever could hurt this innocent boy like this, make him this cautious and scared at the simplest of things but he lets go of these emotions in favor of taking care of his puppy. petting his back and repeating comforting words hoping that they'll be able to get changkyun calm enough to explain what happened. 

after a while he feels the younger pull back from him. he reaches with his hand to brush away the wetness on changkyun's cheeks but the hybrid flinches at the touch and unsuccessfuly tries to stop the quiet whine from slipping out. kihyun takes his hand back right away silently cursing at himself in his head and at whoever dared to make changkyun like this.   
the younger clears his throat and begins talking quietly "h-hyung i think.... I think I should come back to the shelter."  
his voice cracks at the end of the sentence and kihyun's heart feels like it could do just the same. he thinks back to the knives. to what got changkyun this scared in the first place and replies, his voice desperate "you are safe here changkyunie. you know I would never hurt you, everything is alright" 

kihyun has to stop himself from reaching out to comfort changkyun once again. he knows it might not be the best idea based on how the younger reacted earlier to his touch but its painful for him to watch his puppy shaking in fear and desperately trying to catch breathes between sobs after he says that. 

**

changkyun feels like he can't breathe again. he just wanted to be strong and just go back to the shelter without making kihyun feel bad. but once he notices the sadness and disappointment in the olders eyes after his words, he can't stop himself from crying.   
he's making kihyun feel bad but at least he can be safe. that's all that matters right?  
he hears kihyun's reassuring words that nothing bad will happen to him. kihyun really doesn't understand this does he? changkyun tries to speak through the sobs but all that comes out are broken words that make no sense to his hyung.   
"changkyun calm down. it's okay, just explain to me why you want to go back..." kihyun is trying his best to sound calm but the hybrid is able to hear how strained his voice is. it always hurt changkyun the most. how he could hear his hyung struggling to keep a calm facade in from of him. it makes changkyun feel like he's hurting him even more... gives him more reasons to let him go. try to make him both safe and happier.

with kihyun's help changkyun eventually manages to calm his breathing enough to talk more clearly "I-I don't want t-to hurt you hyung..." changkyun stutters out, his eyes fixed on the floor. he pretends that it's only because he's too scared to see kihyun's reaction. not because he thinks that he's not allowed to. he knows how much kihyun hates when he says that.  
"w-what do you mean hurt me?" there's a short silence and when kihyun notices that he's not going to get a response he continues "is it the knives changkyunie?" the hybrid whimpers a little hearing the word confirming to kihyun that they are the problem.   
"i can get hide or get rid of them if you want me to" kihyun pauses a little again, gathering his thoughts "just... stay with me changkyun... please."

the younger isn't replying for a long time. he keeps insistently looking at the floor and slowly running his hands up and down his own arms in a comforting manner. plenty of thoughts running through his head again and making him frustrated. he doesn't want to hurt kihyun but also his selfish mind doesn't want to leave him either. not even for a second. not after he lost kihyun for so many days. master would be so disappointed in him for following his stupid needs like that--   
"changkyun let's go lay on the bed, okay?"  
the others voice distracts him from his thoughts for a second. he finally looks up and sees a sad smile on kihyun's face. it's his fault that he's sad... 

kihyun reaches out his hand and changkyun grabs it without thinking twice. they are okay. kihyun already managed to make changkyun trust him. now he also needs the younger to trust himself.


End file.
